Good Chevaliers are Hard to Find
by Sakura Namida
Summary: Saya wakes up without her Chevalier and slips instantly into a deep depression. Will Haji come back and rescue her from herself before it's too late? HajixSaya. Oneshot.


_THIS IS A ONESHOT. I just thought I'd let everyone know that. So, I wasn't sure what I wanted to name this spur of the moment creation. It's between I love you, and Good Chevaliers are Hard to Find, which one do you guys like. Please leave a comment telling me what you think._

_Disclaimer: If I owned Blood +, there would be no need for me to write this fanfiction. It would already be out and in anime and manga form. Seeing as this isn't the case, I guess I don't own Blood +. What a shame. Haji is such a hottie._

_A/N: I hope you all enjoy this. Feel free to tell me what you think I need to work on, or what you like about it._

_

* * *

_

"I love you."

The phrase kept slipping into her unconscious mind as she slept. Those three words he had said right before the opera building had collapsed on him, more than likely killing him. "I love you," his voice echoed in her head once more, and then, suddenly, she was awake. She blinked her eyes several times in an attempt to get rid of the sleep that had collected there over the past thirty years.

A hopeless, depressing feeling enveloped Saya as she came to the horrifying realization that her chevalier would not come to her anymore. She knew in her heart that he must be dead. There wasn't any possible way he could survive both that wound and a collapsing building. Tears spilled over, and Saya curled up into a ball and cried.

Usually her thirst was so strong when she woke up, but this time it was forgotten among the tears and grief. She laid there for an immeasurable amount of time. Crying and crying, wishing things could have turned out differently.

At some point in her stupor she heard distant, familiar voices, ones she knew she should recognize, but for some reason they would not process. All at once, two girls who looked identical to her stood over her. "Auntie Saya!" They said, happily, "You're awake!" Saya didn't say anything. She just continued to lay there. "What's wrong with her?!" One of the girls's asked her sister. The other girl shook her head. "Saya!" Another, familiar voice cried. Suddenly an older version of Kai was standing before her. "Come on, let's get you to Julia" he said. Saya's tears came fresh to her eyes once more. If she was being taken to Julia then surly Haji was dead. They wouldn't take her to Julia unless Haji wasn't here yet, and Haji had always been here right as she awoke.

She didn't say a word as she was taken to Julia, who gave her a blood transfusion. Saya was introduced to their son, but she didn't say anything. She couldn't say anything. She knew if she opened her mouth, the tears and sobs would start again, and this time, they would never stop. She began to wonder why she was still alive. Surly if Haji was dead, she should be as well.

Kai took her back to the house she had lived in some thirty years before. It was still the same in many ways, but, it had changed as well. He put her in a room that had been designated for her long ago, and simply left her. He knew she wanted nothing more than to see her chevalier and any attempt her might make to comfort her right now would be futile.

She sat on the bed, watching out the window wondering when, or if, he would come to her. The light faded, and the gold of sunset turned to the speckled black of night. Still, she watched, and waited. Morning came, and yet, she didn't move. No one came for her, which, in the back of her mind, she knew was a welcome relief. The day passed, night came, and it too passed. No sign of him. On the third night of her unwavering vigil, she gave up.

Haji was dead. And soon, she would be too. She snuck silently down the hall, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. She drew a knife from the kitchen and poised it at her heart. No mortal weapon, except her sister's blood had before been able to kill her, but this time she wanted nothing more than to die. She pulled the knife back and thrust it into her heart.

The blade stopped just before slicing open her skin. She heard the most familiar noise of all. Tears came pouring out once more. She wondered cruelly why she was having these visions. There was no way that song could be playing right now. He was dead.

The knife fell from her grasp. The song played its gentle melody, and Saya stood, rooted to the spot, listening to that cruel dream. The second the song stopped, she felt his gentle, warm arms wrap around her. "Forgive me for not coming sooner." His gentle voice said.

Saya sank to her knees. Whether out of shock or simple happiness, she was not sure. The only thing she knew was that she could no longer stand. He was alive! Such joy that thought brought, but then, she wondered how it could be so.

It took her several minutes for her to find her voice, and when she did, she cried, "Haji!" With all the emotion that had been contained within her for so long.

Nothing more was said, the two just simply sat there, relaxing in each other's arms. Saya fell asleep, her head resting on his chest. He didn't move.

This was the first sleep she had gotten in days and he wasn't going to wake up his Queen. Nor was he going to be parted from her. Nothing could ever again part him from her, and her from him.

When morning came, Kai came down to the kitchen and found Saya wrapped in Haji's arms. The Chevalier silently put a finger to his lips, begging for silence. Kai nodded, smiling. She would be okay now.

When the girls came down a little later, they too saw the sight. "Are you Haji?" They whispered in unison. He nodded. Both girls squealed softly and then went and ate their breakfast. When Saya woke several hours later, she was still wrapped in her unmoving Chevalier's arms. She sighed happily.

She was then properly introduced to her two young nieces. They looked at her with wonder. Saya had been terrified that they would look at her with hatred for killing their mother, but they didn't.

"It's so romantic!"The two cried together.

"What is?" Saya had asked them.

"I want a Chevalier like that!" they both said, instead of answering the question.

Saya smiled. "It's true. " She replied. "Good Chevaliers are hard to find."

Saya gripped Haji's hand tightly, silently confirming the truth. They would never again part. Nothing could, or would, ever keep them apart now. Saya looked happily into the future, knowing that she would never have to worry about fighting again.

* * *

And they lived happily ever after...

Story is _fine_. Finished.


End file.
